Microsoft Sam And The War Of The Minecraft Republic
Microsoft Sam and the War of The Minecraft Republic is a war series made by EASlol. The first episode was released on December 14, 2011. Episode 1 The series begins with the signing of the treaty of Minecraft, which seperates Minecraft into two nations, The Brigade of North Minecraft and The Crusade of South Minecraft. The leaders, King Jameson III and his steward Wilnumber, and Queen Microsoft Anna II and her steward Microsoft Shingen II. The leaders state their demands and sign the treaty. Over 2 weeks later, South Minecraft is attacked by North Minecraft. Queen Microsoft Anna attempts to call off the attack by contacting the Leader of North Minecraft. she is met by the Evil Mainframe, The brother of The Supreme AI. The Evil Mainframe's OMG Jets decimate three radar stations in South Minecraft, while this is happening, Queen Microsoft Anna flees South Minecraft and contacts Microsoft Sam on the EASlol Space Station, she tells him everything that has happened. Episode 2 With Queen Microsoft Anna the second on The EASlol space station, she explains everything. They are contacted by NoAGK24 Saying he has their assistance. They are then contacted by the Soviet Lulz Brigade stating that the Supreme AI Is Back because they have reconstructed her. because of this, EASlol needs more allies. Meanwhile, on the Rofl Island Chain, the Soviet Lulz Brigade moves to attack Minecraft. Meanwhile In North Minecraft, The Evil Mainframe prepares to attack the Democratic Republic of My. The Evil Mainframe contacts the Soviet Lulz Brigade wanting a report on the invasion of The Rofl Island Chain. When he is finished with that, he is contacted by his sister The Supreme AI. When they finish talking, the Evil Mainframe contacts Satan in hell, requesting assistance. Satan and Devil's Hell Star accept the request. Back on the EASlol Space Station, EASlol calls for assistance from the world powers. Microsoft Sam explains to him that allies will come in time. Episode 3 EASlol's allies have finally come together and created a massive army. They decide to launch an attack on the Rofl Island Chain. The attack succeeds and the United Lols of Roflica reclaims the Rofl Island Chain. But it is far from over. Thei biggest challenge awaits on the continent of Minecraft. Episode 4 The invasion of the continent of Minecraft begins in South Minecraft, where EASlol's forces invade the South Minecraft capital and reclaim it. The Evil Mainframe, however, does not waiver at this defeat. He orders the Soviet Lulz Brigade to attack the South Minecraft Capital with OMG Jets and destroy Microsoft Sam once and for all. The attack does not succeed; Microsoft Sam and the team survive, except Queen Microsoft Anna who is killed by a piece of falling debris. Episode 5 With South Minecraft reclaimed, EASlol moves to invade North Minecraft and end the Evil Mainframe and the Supreme AI once and for all. They opt to carry out the invasion using air forces. However, as they fly into North Minecraft, Microsoft Sam's Roflcopter is shot down by North Minecraft defensive units. They move to attack the North Minecraft Capital head on. Meanwhile, The Supreme AI orders the Soviet Lulz Brigade and the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms to assassinate Microsoft Sam no matter the cost. During an intense firefight between Sam and the Soviet Lulz Brigade, Scottyvich Baloneykov is killed. With the Soviet Lulz Brigade crippled, EASlol realizes it is the perfect time to strike the North Minecraft Capital while the enemy is disoriented. Episode 6 With the Soviet Lulz Brigade crippled, the final battle begins. The Horrbily Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms are dead. The Evil Mainframe moves all possible defenses into the North Minecraft Capital to protect him, but it is not enough. The OMG Jets commanded by USSR leader Pieboy6000 destroy the artillery units inside the city, then the Lol Infantry commanded by NoAGK24 and AT88TV march into the city, killing off the Penguins that guard the city. In a finale desperate attempt, the Evil Mainframe arms a nuclear weapon, its timer set for ten minutes. Two minutes before it can detonate, EASlol's NEST teams disarm it. Finally, the attackers reacher the leaders lair, where the Supreme AI and the Evil Mainframe are hiding. A great battle takes place, but eventually the Supreme AI and the Evil Mainframe are completely destroyed. The fragments that bond them together are locked in the OMG ROFL Prison in the United Lols of Roflica. With Minecraft reunited, EASlol takes over as President of Minecraft. Sequels Two sequels have been announced: The war in the Lolibbean by AT88TV, set five months after the war in Minecraft and the Time War, set three months after the Minecraft Republic War. Both have been cancelled and declared non-canon. Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Wars Category:Series Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Series Made By EASlol Category:Non-Canon